Unexpected Happenings
by HoshixXxHikari080
Summary: Pft, as if adventures were for ten-year-olds. So maybe you were a few years late (try over five), but that didn't mean you couldn't have the dream you've always wanted! ...But first you need to make your darn Pokemon listen to you. AU/HeartGold-Game!verse. Reader-insert. Rating to be safe. Pairing: ? VOTE
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Wooooo~ Finally, a story on Pokémon SS/HG! Yeah! :D

Umm, yeah. I dunno. I've always liked Pokémon and many Pokémon stories, and now I'm finally getting around to writing one~ So… Onwards!

BTW, as a _**reader-insert**_, that means this story will have multiple blanks everywhere.

Key:  
[Name] = your name  
[E/C] = eye color; [H/C] = hair color; [M/N] = mother's name; etc~

**Summary:** Pft, as if adventures were for ten-year-olds. So maybe you were a few years late (try over five), but that doesn't mean you couldn't have the dream you've always wanted! …But first you need to make your damn Pokémon like you. AU. RI. Pairing?

* * *

~![Unexpected]!~![Happenings]!~

[•]

"Oh [Name], good, you're here."

The Professor chirped happily, glancing up from his work for a short moment before turning his attention back to whatever he was working on. His white lab coat swished around behind him – like a cool-looking cape! – as he paced back and forth hastily, carrying things and dropping them before jotting something down in a journal or two.

"…Um, yeah."

You shifted from one leg to another, your gaze following after his scurrying form as you crossed your arms underneath your chest. "Was there something you needed…?"

"Oh yes!" He dropped whatever he was holding with a grin, completely ignorant to the resounding crash as the device fell to the floor before walking to his computer.

Wow, ADD much?

"You know of my research right? Well, looooong ago, when Pokéballs weren't invented yet, people used to walk beside Pokémon!"

He paused, turning to you with a wide smile, before it faltered slightly at your deadpan stare and the impatient tapping of your foot. He cleared his throat, smiling nervously. "Aha, anyway…"

"I want you to choose a Pokémon from that device over there. Walk with it, see the relationships that will bond between Pokémon and people."

Your gaze shifted over to the machine, and you stared a bit, before turning back to the professor. "Thanks but no thanks, Elm."

He blinked, dropping his smile as a look of pure shock and panic entered his system. "W-what? Why not!?"

"Weeeell," You drawled, glancing over your shoulder indifferently, "You seem to assume that I _want_ to go on an adventure, you know, have a Pokémon partner and travel the lands."

Looking back at him, your gaze was apathetic, and slightly unnerving to the dopey professor who was expecting elated cheers, "I assure you, that is the complete opposite. I'm perfectly fine with staying here all my life. Besides…"

At this, your eyes hardened slightly, "Who else can take care of my mother except me? She's a sickly person, Elm – always have been, always will."

Elm smiled softly, understanding where you were coming from, "I think… Everyone deserves a chance on exploring the world, don't they? Even if you're fine with staying home," He paused, smiling again, and there was a mysterious twinkle in his eyes, "I still think you should go out and try. You never know right?"

Taking a step closer and gently shoving you in the direction of the machine, he continued, "And don't worry about your mother. I can check up on her everyday – if you want."

As you continued to stare blankly at the three Pokéballs shining in the light with an uncertain frown on your face, he added, "It can't hurt [Name]. You never had a chance when you were younger, but you can always start now. Just take one."

You tore away, glancing to the side instead. "Whatever. Look, Elm, I appreciate the effort, but it's hard getting money, and I don't have any supplies and—"

He interrupted, a large, mysterious smile slipping onto his face. "Go talk to your mother. Come back when you're done."

"By the way~" He called, watching your form halt in your step, and he grinned slyly, "Taking the Pokémon league challenge offers a _lot_ of money~ More than enough for you to be set for life."

You were half-tempted to sock him one, run into your house, lock the door and never leave, and half-tempted to snatch a Pokémon and run away, supplies or not.

Either way, you just couldn't get out of there fast enough.

[•]

"Here. This was the bag you were supposed to get when you were little."

Your mother tossed the brand-new-looking-bag-except-for-the-layer-of-dust-covering-it after brushing off most of the dust-Bunearies. You stared at it blankly, nearly incredulous, before looking up at your mother as she started to speak.

"When you were ten, I made you miss your opportunity because I was sick. When you were eleven, Ethan's Marill decided to soak you with a Water Gun and you rolled down a hill, breaking your arm and spraining your ankle. You missed out on whatever Professor Elm had planned that day. I never received another wish on getting a Pokémon after that Christmas list when you were thirteen. I just thought you gave up, that maybe you just didn't want to go on an adventure now that you were growing up."

She stared at you hard, eyes narrowing at the bag in your hands, "And that was the worst mistake of my life. It's about time you left the house. I'm not going to have you take care of me again like when you were ten. I'm not about to let you miss this opportunity because of me."

She smiled slightly, "You'll do fine, [Name]. I believe in you. And when you're all done, finally figured out what you were supposed to do in life, then you can come home," She stepped in front of you, stroking your hair carefully as if you were a little girl again, "And I'll be here. And I'll listen to the stories you have to tell."

You were speechless, "Mom…"

Gently prying the bag from your fingers, she responded, a small, sad smile plastered on her face, "Now, let's go register your PokéGear."

[•]

"So [Name], after picking a Pokémon, I'd like you to run an errand for me," Elm stated cheerfully, to which you deadpanned.

…Was that the only reason as to why he was giving you a Pokémon? To be some errand girl?

"So [Name]!" He grinned, urging you to step closer to the machine (again), "What Pokémon are you interested in getting? Water? Fire? Grass?"

"I don't care," You murmured disinterestedly, staring at the floor inside and randomly pointing.

"…You're not pointing to anythi—"

"I'll take this one, okay? This one!" You spat out, harshly snatching the middle Pokéball out of its holder.

"Oh, great! That one is—" Professor Elm chirped, but was interrupted – _again_ – when the ball started to twitch violently, before the top half sprung open and a white light erupted from the ball, aiming towards the floor.

You winced at the brightness and scrunched up your face, unused to such features. The light took form and you found yourself staring at a tiny, green…

"Chiko~"

"Oh _hell_ no."

* * *

**A/N:** I wanna make the reader badass! –ish shot- Okay, well, there's a thing with this reader that differs from all the other OCs/main protagonists in my past Pokémon stories (that will never see the light of day due to them being written at a young age) and yeah. I'm experimenting. Basically.

And well, for the team of the reader… Well, we shall see. I'm also open to suggestions! :)

Later!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **I was really excited but I didn't get as much feedback as I hoped. D: Oh well. Onwards!

* * *

~![Unexpected]!~![Happenings]!~

[•]

When you were younger, you dreamt about having cute Pokémon that would be utterly loyal and obedient, and well, _cute_. As you were naïve and ignorant of the world, it never occurred to you of the true way that people and Pokémon developed such bonds; you assumed that it was immediate, that a sense of bonding appeared magically out of thin air with a bow on its head.

Yeah, well, you were about to find out just how _cute_ your Pokémon could be.

"It's a Chikorita," Professor Elm explained proudly, "One of the rare Pokémon I found. She's the only female – the other two being male – and she's quite… different."

"Yeah, _different_," You muttered, staring at the Grass-type, it staring right back at you. Both of you were unblinking.

"So, uh, how does this work?" You asked rather awkwardly, never breaking the staring contest between you and… it. Her. Whatever.

"Well, for starters, you could always name your Pokémon," Elm suggested with a light shrug.

You turned to stare at him blankly, "What, it doesn't have a name?"

"_She_," Elm corrected, and the green little monster gave a huff of indignation, "Yes. It's part of the trainer's responsibility. Of course, there are plenty of trainers out there who don't name their Pokémon."

"…I see," You responded lamely, still staring at the… thing, before you crouched down and poked the leaf atop its – _her_ – head. She let out another noise that resembled a growl, before you blinked.

"I shall name you 'Chiharu'!" You claimed abruptly, nodding to yourself in a somewhat proud motion, before you poked her once more. "Do you like it?"

She blinked at you with her large ruby eyes, before turning around and planting her backside on the floor. You were sure that if she had the ability (or if she were human), then she would be crossing her arms, sticking her nose indignantly into the air, and ignoring you.

You took that as a 'yes.'

Professor Elm chuckled nervously, "You see. She has a _slight_ attitude problem, so many Trainers declined on taking her."

"Naaaaw, really?" You drawled, deciding to pick her up by the middle and ignoring the angry swipe of her… feet? She let out an angry "Chi!" and you blinked apathetically to her irate eyes.

"I feel like this is going to be the start of a beautiful friendship," You sighed as it continuously swiped at your face with its forefoot (though, that failed, since its legs were stubby and you were holding it – her – with your arms stretched out), angrily insisting to be put down.

Elm hid the smile on his face behind a hand. Yes, both of you were difficult. But he could see all the growing the two of you would do together.

"Right, so about that errand."

You turned to him as you set – _your Pokémon_ – the thing back on the floor.

"I need you to go pick up whatever discovery my friend, Mr. Pokémon, has for me. He lives a little north of Cherrygrove City."

"…So, let me get this straight. You want me to go through thickets of pecking Pidgey, chattering Rattata and whatever the hell else is out there. And then, after picking up whatever it is, you want me to go through that same thicket of pecking Pidgey and chattering Rattata on the way home."

"Pretty much!" Elm cheered, completely ignorant (or ignoring you) of the deadpan stare you were sending his way and your twitching body that crumpled to the floor.

"…What the fu—"

"Besides, you have Chikorita to help you out and battle those wild Pokémon!" Elm added, and apparently, he didn't know either of you very well.

"Yeah right. She'll probably shove me into a Pidgey flock as soon as we leave the place," You muttered from your spot on the lab floor.

Said Pokémon chirped from her seat, as if in agreement. "Chiko chi~"

"Why you little…"

[•]

"[Naaaaaame]!"

You let out a choked grunt as you fell towards the ground, your Pokémon staring at your crumpled form blankly.

"Ethan, love…" You started, your voice muffled due to your face being planted into the ground, "As much as I just _love_ eating dirt, do you mind getting off of me?"

"Sorry [Name]!" He was still grinning, and he helped you up, still taking no notice of your newly gained partner.

After brushing yourself off, you crouched down to the bouncy rat beside Ethan, it staring up at you with beady eyes.

"Hey Marill. Missed me?" You greeted, and it blinked before spraying you in the face with water. "Gaahh!"

"You had dirt on your face [Name]!" Ethan pointed out, grinning down at his Marill, "Thanks Marill!"

"Marill mar!" It chirped back, and you twitched, your face and hair now dripping. "…Right."

At this point, Chiharu was extremely annoyed with being ignored and decided to tackle you in the back of your knees, making you fall flat on your face once more.

"Oh hey [Name]! You got a Pokémon! It sure is cute!" Ethan laughed, and you twitched again.

"Oh yeah, REAL cute…" You sighed irritably, picking yourself up.

[•]

"God damnit, if you make me trip _one more time_…" You growled, face full of twigs and leaves as you lifted your head from the ground to glower at the tiny brat in front of you.

She glared back, holding her head high, as if saying '_I didn't do _**anything**_!'_

"Like hell you didn't, you leafy brat…" You groaned slightly as you picked yourself up, "Ugh, and you got dirt on my new Running Shoes!"

(A nice gentleman gave them to you – after a horrendously cheesy joke. But that was okay, you would humor him since he gave them to you for free.)

She 'harrumphed,' deciding to be a butt, as she planted herself onto the ground once more, "Chiko chi! Chiko!"

"Yeah, well, same to you…" You muttered under your breath, despite completely unknowing of what in the world she was saying. Just goes to show how much sanity you had in your system, hm?

Apparently, "just north of Cherrygrove" was a house with some weird plant berry tree thing next to it; the guy inside was _not_ Mr. Pokémon and instead gave you a free Apricorn case as gratitude for not thinking him as Mr. Pokémon.

Wow, someone was having insecurities about himself. Despite that you _had_ assumed that he was Mr. Pokémon, you decided to humor him and keep the free case, collecting the berry beside his house. _You're just a lucky freeloader, aren't you?_

After getting attacked by more Caterpie, Rattata, and Pidgey flocks on the way, you finally made it to another house with a weird Apricorn tree next to it. But Chiharu wasn't following you into the house like a good, loyal Pokémon, and you were currently trying to persuade it to come with you.

"Listen, you little plant… dinosaur… What the hell _are_ you, anyway?" You muttered, frustrated with the small Pokémon. She ignored you, and instead, happily trotted over to a soft-looking patch of grass, before proceeding to roll around in it, the leaf atop of her head trembling joyfully.

You had to admit, she was kinda… cute. Well, you know, when she wasn't ignoring you and causing you bodily harm.

"C'mooooooon," You whined, stomping your foot on the ground like a child after watching it for a few minutes, "Aren't you tired? Hungry? Like me!?"

She looked over at you, irritated, before crying out in pain as a blur quickly attacked it from the side.

"Chiharu!" You cried out in alarm, running over to the surprised Pokémon as she got back up.

"What the hell was that?" You looked around, blinking as you saw three Rattata, two Pidgey, and seven Caterpie.

"…Oh hell no."

Glancing nervously, you slowly stood up, watching warily as every single Pokémon watched your every move.

"Um, right. So, this isn't creepy at all…" You glanced down at your friend who looked back right at you, before you glanced back at the house, "So, I'm just gonna…

"RUN!"

You dashed away, Chikorita right after your heels, and you glanced back, laughing at the wild Pokémon's dumbfounded expressions, and you—

Promptly crashed into a wooden door.

"…Owww."

And all the while, Chiharu was laughing at your misery.

* * *

**A/N:** Wooo~ So yeah, you love the mood swings the two have, don'cha?

Anyway, Silver will be expected in a couple of chapters, and I finally got around to introducing Ethan! –cheers, while dancing around-

Review, and see you around next time!


End file.
